


Sweet Discovery

by catboyitaru



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, except they don't know that yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: In which Yuuto and Wataru go on a date without realizing.
Relationships: Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Sweet Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> the summary might not make sense but hopefully it will when u read it lmao
> 
> as soon as this popped into my head i instantly had to start fsjdkfs. tbh i rlly had fun writing this so hopefully u enjoy!!

As soon as Wataru got up from his chair to stretch, hours of sitting in one place working on his essay getting to his body, his phone lit up with a text from Yuuto.

**_Yuu:_ ** Hey, wataru!!!! Isn’t it about time you get to visit that new sweets cafe you’ve been talking about???? You sometimes space out during practice and i know it’s bc you’re thinking of going, so let me take you! I hear they’ve got a bunch of great stuff~!!

Wataru let out a small huff and typed out his response.

**_Wataru:_ ** yuu, you know i’m still working on my essay. you’ve started yours too, haven’t you?

**_Yuu:_ ** Aha… definitely!!

**_Wataru:_ ** liar.

**_Yuu:_ ** Come on, you know i’ll get through it somehow! Plus, i know you need to take a break anyway!

Wataru’s eyes slightly narrowed, a little irked that Yuuto knew him this well. He had been wanting to go for quite some time, and the guitarist just  _ had _ to tempt him. With his favorite food, of all things.

**_Wataru:_ ** did you secretly set up cameras in my room or something?

**_Yuu:_ ** Eh??? Ofc not!!

**_Wataru:_ ** i’m kidding, yuu. alright, i’ll be ready in a bit.

**_Yuu:_ ** Okay, i’ll pick you up then!!! I’ll text you when i’m coming!

Wataru stared at his laptop before closing it.  _ Well, it’s not due for another two days anyway. I guess going out today wouldn’t hurt too much. _

Wataru threw his phone onto his bed, moving to go change out of his pajamas and wait for Yuuto to arrive.

\---

The ride from Wataru’s house to the cafe only took a few minutes, and before Wataru knew it, he and Yuuto were inside the lively building that smelled of various goods and pastries. Okay, so  _ maybe _ it was a good idea to come here. Wataru could already feel his mouth watering at the sight of all the sweets in glass containers.

“Well? Looks great, huh? Aren’t you glad we came here?” Yuuto asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

Wataru lightly glared at Yuuto. “Let’s just go get a seat...” Yuuto snickered as they sat down at a glass table close to a window that let the warm, radiant sunlight inside. The bassist let out a gasp as soon as he opened up the menu, a wide selection of sweets that he gets to choose from appearing before his eyes.

_ This is amazing… _

“Wataru? Hey, Wataru? You in there? Earth to Wataru?” Yuuto’s voice gradually got louder as he tried to catch Wataru’s attention, and he jerked when he finally heard the man across from him.

“E-Eh? O-Oh, sorry Yuu-”

“Ahaha! You’re fine, it’s just rare to see you space out like that. Well, I guess we  _ are _ dealing with sweets here~!”

Wataru could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He doesn’t usually let himself get that distracted, but how could he not? Everything on the menu looked absolutely delicious, and Wataru couldn’t wait to get a taste of it all.

“So! We should start out with a drink first, huh?”

“Ah- yeah, that’s a good idea.”

The waiter comes up to their table and cheerfully greets them, asking the two men what they’d like. Yuuto orders first, and to Wataru’s surprise, he chooses a milkshake that Wataru had also been eyeing.

“I’ll have the same thing then,” Wataru tells the waiter.

“Okay, your drinks will be here shortly!”

“Are you sure?” Wataru asks Yuuto after the waiter leaves. “This one’s gonna be really sweet, and there’s still gonna be lots to eat later.”

“Yeah, I’m sure! If I’m here eating with you, I might as well try my best to go all out!”

Wataru sighed in surrender. “Don’t blame me if you get a stomach ache later…”

“Haha! I know you’ll finish anything I have left anyway!”

\---

A few hours after their drinks arrived and ordering their food, Wataru had a giant grin on his face, finally able to eat the tiramisu that caught his eye ever since he and Yuuto first walked in.

“Aah, it’s better than I could ever imagine…” His smile only grew bigger as the taste of the cake spread inside his mouth.

“Is that your favorite kind of cake? What’s it called?”

“Yep, it’s called tiramisu!” Wataru responds excitedly. “It’s a coffee-flavored cake, but it’s a lot sweeter than you’d think it’d be for something that’s supposed to taste like coffee. It’s got a lot of whipped cream in it, so as soon as you eat it, it feels soft when it melts in your mouth and-” Wataru’s rambling was cut off by Yuuto’s hand reaching over to the corner of his mouth. Yuuto gently rubbed his thumb along Wataru’s lips, wiping off whatever was left on them.

“What was that for?” Yuuto didn’t respond, bringing his thumb to his own mouth and cleaning off the frosting he took from Wataru’s.

“There was some on your lip, so I took it off for you!”

“Jeez, what’s with that? You even ate it too… You have your own, don’t you?” Wataru pouted, upset that Yuuto had taken any, even if it was just a tiny bit. He wanted each and every bite after all.

“Aha, sorry, sorry!”

Wataru huffed and finished eating his tiramisu and turned his attention to the boston creme donuts on the plate to his right. He picked one up and nonchalantly held it up to Yuuto.

“Eh, really?”

“Well, no point in keeping all this for myself when you’ve already taken some. Here,” Wataru put his hand close under the donut so no crumbs would get on the table. Yuuto shrugged with a smile and leaned forward, taking a large bite of the pastry, the custard filling getting on his mouth.

Wataru pulled the donut away and swiftly swiped his thumb across Yuuto’s lips and put it in his own mouth, mimicking what he did to him just a few minutes ago. When Wataru saw Yuuto’s dumbfounded face, he let out a small laugh.

“Payback,” Wataru simply said. Yuuto’s face unfroze as he broke out into a laugh too.

“So you really are still mad about that, huh?”

“Maybe.” Wataru didn’t stop the smile that was spreading on his face, and he wouldn’t be able to, no matter how hard he tried.

Wataru continued to devour the rest of the donut and of what was left on the table, Yuuto also occasionally taking from the plates to help finish everything.  _ Not that I need it,  _ Wataru thought, but he still appreciated Yuuto’s actions, especially when Yuuto told him that he’d be paying for everything, albeit being shocked.

“Eh?! I can’t let you do that!” he exclaimed. “I ordered a lot after all, and-”

“Nope!” Yuuto cut him off, emphasizing the  _ p. _ “This is my treat to…” Yuuto trailed off, and held his chin in his hand. “-help motivate you in completing your essay!”

Wataru laughed in response. “Don’t you need that sort of thing more than me?”

“Oh, come on!” Yuuto faked a pout, causing Wataru to laugh even harder.

“Really though, thanks for this, Yuu,” Wataru said when he finally calmed down.

“Anytime!”

Yuuto called the waiter to their table and asked for the check. Wataru waited as Yuuto paid, following him back to the entrance, and when they walked out, Yuuto was holding his phone up.

“Wataru, let’s take a picture!” Yuuto exclaimed, turning to the man he just called out to.

“Eh? I don’t mind, but what for?”

“For the memories, y’know? It’s the first time either of us have come here after all!”

“I guess that’s true. Alright then-” Wataru was interrupted by Yuuto, who pulled him in close as soon as he got the okay, throwing an arm over his shoulder and suddenly, Wataru was pressed against Yuuto’s side.

_ Ah. He’s warm. _

“Say cheese!” The sound of the camera clicking went off  and soon Yuuto had his arm off of Wataru, looking at how the photo turned out.

“It looks good,” Wataru said, peering at Yuuto’s phone from beside him.

“Right?! I’m gonna post it later, okay?” Wataru nodded, and Yuuto pocketed his phone before the both of them started walking back to Yuuto’s van.

\---

Wataru soon found himself back in his own house. The time he spent with Yuuto, while really fun, was more exhausting than he thought, so as soon as Yuuto dropped him off back home the day before, he got ready for bed and knocked out instantly.

He felt much more energized now though, and was quick to get ready to head to Submariner with Yuuto. Wataru sent a quick text to Yuuto, telling him he was ready to go, and after what felt like not even a second, he got the guitarist’s response.

**_Yuu:_ ** Okay!!!!! I’m omw to your place!!!

It didn’t take long for Yuuto to arrive, and they soon were entering the doors of Submariner. Yet, when they walked in, both of them were surprised to see the other three members of their band sitting down at one of the tables, very engrossed in something on Banri’s phone. The sound of the doors opening caught their attention, and Banri was quick to get out of his seat and march over to them in large steps, Rio and Ren following him.

“Explain this!” Banri held up his phone in their faces, and Wataru realized it was the picture Yuuto took of them yesterday.

“Ah, that’s from when Wataru and I went to the new sweets cafe yesterday!” Yuuto replied.

“What has you guys so interested in it though?” Wataru couldn’t help but ask, getting slightly more worried when a smirk rose on the drummer’s face.

“Nothi~ng! Just wondering what you guys went there for! Was it for anything special, hmm? A  _ date, _ maybe?” Banri’s voice was chipper, matching his expression.

“To be honest, I thought Matoba and Goryou were already in a relationship before I even joined the band,” Rio commented with his arms crossed, a mischievous glint of light in his eyes that Wataru couldn’t ignore.

“It looks like you guys had a lot of fun though! I’m glad you two were able to go out together!” Ren, ever so kindhearted as always, said with no trace of teasing in his voice.

Yuuto was the first to speak up out of the two, holding his hands up in defense. “Hold on, hold on! You guys’ve got it all mixed up, Wataru and I didn’t go on a date!”

“That’s right, we didn’t-” Wataru paused.  _ Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Did we-? _ Wataru got lost in his thoughts, mentally going over everything that happened the day before.

Yuuto picking him up, the feeding, the feeling of thumbs being brushed against lips, Yuuto paying for him, the picture that had them far more closer together than Wataru remembers them being, and finally Yuuto driving him home.

_ That… That was a date, wasn’t it?, _ Wataru realized. His gaze snapped to Yuuto, who seemed to be having the same revelation he was having.

Banri was quick to put the pieces together, and everyone could tell he was having the time of his life. “W-Wait,” his words were stuttered out, the laughter that was starting to bubble up in him messing with his speech. “Are- Are you two telling me that you went on a date and you had  _ no clue?” _

One of Rio’s hands was now to his mouth, hiding his amused smile, and Ren’s head was tilted, his face holding a confused expression. “So that wasn’t your first date as a couple?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Rio answered. “Well, we should start practice soon, shouldn’t we?” and for once, Wataru was thankful to Rio for helping him get out of this mess for a little while, whether it was intentional or not.

“Y-Yeah, let’s go,” Wataru was finally able to find his voice again, and quickly walked past the others without glancing back, his face starting to become the color of his hair.

Practice went surprisingly smoothly, considering what happened just before, but Wataru found himself looking in Yuuto’s direction much more often, noticing each of his movements, and little did he know-

Little did he know that Yuuto was in the same boat as him.

**Author's Note:**

> get it bc argonavis is a ship/boat (lmao)


End file.
